Klance Fan Fiction(Very Very Fluff)
by IAmTrashAtWriting
Summary: This is my first time writing something big so please be gentle. I can't write but my peers said it's good so... I decided to publish it! I hope you enjoy! P.s. This is some very very very Fluff Klance FanFic.


Part 1/8:

Keith trailed down the corridors of the castle, finding his way down to the training room. His echoing footsteps filled the hallways, but it was quiet enough to hear. Hear objects getting thrown around. Getting smashed into the walls, shattering.

"You'll never be good enough! You're a waste of space. How did I ever come about to this, this, -" Keith interrupted as he opened the door.

"Um, you okay?" He spoke softly not trying to irritate Lance more than he already was.

Lance was a light shade of red, tense.

"Sure, do you think this is okay?" Snapped Lance.

Vases were smashed on the floor, a framed picture of the team layed on the floor, with the shattered glass around Lance's face.

"I was walking and heard you saying something about not being good enough?"

"I- I never said that. You must've heard wrong. I- I-" Lance's eyes had a glassy look to them, shining under the dim light.

"Hey," Keith lifted Lance's chin up enough to see the cut on his forehead.

"It's okay." He pulled him in close wiping away the blood dripping down from his head.

"I am a waste of space. Like Pidge said, I- am just a goofball" Lance's voice was starting to break.

"I can't, I have never done anything that has ever helped- I-"

The sobbing began.

"Hey, hey, calm down alright? You do help. You bring a smile to everyone when they need it. You help me on my bad days. Even when I think they can't get any better-"

Lance pulled Keith closer than they have ever been. Keith let his hands wrap around his waist, letting Lance let everything go. When Lance pulled himself together, they both stared at each other. Nothing but the sound of silence filling the room. The light was just bright enough to see that both of their faces, were in a deep shade of red.

Part 2/8:

"Um..." Keith said softly to disturb the silence.

Lance bent down and kissed him softly, waiting for Keith's reaction.

Keith brought one hand to his cheek, feeling where Lance had touched, and looked up at him, feeling himself getting hot.

"Sorry," Lance whispered. "I don't know what came over me" He turned, and dashed out the door, without looking at Keith.

The team was in the kitchen, preparing what had to be prepared for tonight's dinner. Lance was already there, whooping and cheering Hunk on.

It was impossible to hide what had happened. As soon as Keith and Lance made eye contact, the blushing began.

"What Happened between the two of you, huh?" Asked Pidge.

"Uh nothing- I- we-" Hesitated Lance.

"Um, I gotta go." Rushed Keith, leaving Lance in the kitchen with the rest of the team.

Shiro excused himself and went off to find Keith.

By the time He had gotten to Keith's room, Keith was torn apart, sobbing on his bed.

"Hey, Keith. You Okay?" Softly asked Shiro.

"No, but you can -you- just Leave!" Snapped Keith.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong." Insisted Shiro.

Keith knew no matter what he did, or said, Shiro would not budge. The truth had to come.

"So, *sniffles* Um, I heard Lance shouting, and throwing objects*hic*around his room and I came in to try and comfort him..." Keith went on with the rest of the story, making sure to include what he had to.

"So what you're telling me, correct me if I'm wrong, Lance KISSED YOU?! What the quiznak went on through his head?" Yelled Shiro.

The rest of the team was at Keith's door, including, Lance.

"SEE WHAT YOU MAKE ME DO SHIRO?" Screamed Keith. He bolted out the door, shoving everyone out of the way, into the halls, and gone. Lance was about to go after him until Shiro grabbed him by them hem of his shirt.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what happened." Hissed Shiro.

"Ooooo busted." Whispered Pidge.

Part 3/8:

Lance went on, told Shiro what had happened. The door slid open and out went Lance, the team staring him down.

"I knew something was going on. It was way too quiet" mumbled Shiro.

"So, uh, are we allowed to, you know, ask what happened?" Asked Pidge and Hunk.

"If you'd really want to know, how about you ask them yourselves?"

Lance was off, trying to find Keith. Again, the halls were quiet, with only the sound of the echoing footsteps. He could hear Keith grunting, yelling, shouting, until he heard a scream. A sword clattering on the ground.

Lance found Keith lying on the ground of the training room. He was still, but still breathing. The training bot had gone haywire. Keith had a red lump on his forehead, chest, and arms. He was breathing raggedly, mumbling Lance's Name.

"Help! Somebody help!" Shouted Lance.

As he waited, he scooped Keith up in his arms, running down the hallway looking for help. He kept telling Him "It's gonna be okay, you're okay."

Finally, The team appeared out of the corner, in shock at how bad Keith looked.

"Why did you hit him! He never did anything to you!" Yelled Pidge and Hunk in Unison.

"I would never hit him! I- He- the training-"

Stiffled Lance.

Shiro stepped in "No time for blaming, he needs to get to the infirmary."

"I'll take him! Let's face it Shiro, I'm taller and faster than you." Lance snapped.

Down the corridors he went, turning right, turning left, until he reached the infirmary. He let them take over, wobbling at the slightest step he took. When Lance reached the end of the hall, the ground was racing up toward him, until he was spriraling, watching colors mix until, the lights went out.

Part 4/8:

All Lance heard was a muffled "Lance! Wake up c'mon!" It sounded like Hunk.

He felt needles, pain, and silence. Beeping from the monitors, whispering, and groaning.

Lance passed out from the dehydration, hunger, and the running. Running. Colors. Keith.

Everything from last night was a blur. Except for the moment alone with Keith. Each detail was sharp. The warmth, the dimness of the lights, the feeling of Keith up against him. The kiss.

He heard Keith groan as he struggled to get out of the bed.

Lance moved, sat up on the bed, and looked at Keith, thinking. "Who set this up? Why couldn't of that been me? Why Keith?"

"Hey..." a word managed to escape from his lips.

"How you feelin'?" Asked Lance.

"Um do you think this is okay to you?" Said Keith mocking Lance.

"Okay then I guess that you're fine" he chuckled.

Lance stood up from the bed walking over to Keith, this time giving Keith a passionate kiss. Putting his hands around Keith's waist, running them up the back of his shirt, feeling every curve of his spine. He didn't care who was watching, who heard him. All he cared about, was making sure Keith was alright.

"Um, Lance? Keith? What are you doing?" Asked Pidge as she peaked her head around the door.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Said Keith as he felt himself blush again.

"Well, you two are feeling a lot better!" Joked Pidge.

Lance and Keith walked out the infirmary holding hands into Lance's room, locking the door shut, for one long and restless night ahead of them.

"Hmm," Hunk put his hand on his chin, "I guess we should stay away if we don't wanna be scarred for life" said Hunk in a joking tone.

"Ha! Well, I guess they're gonna quiznak all night then" Pidge shuddered at the thought as Hunk's Jaw dropped.

Shiro appeared from the corner, using a warning tone "I suggest you stay out of their way tommorow" Shiro winks at both of them leaving the hallway, as Hunk and Pidge scurry off to their rooms.

PART 5/8:

Both Lance and Keith woke up at early dawn as the day was just starting. They were both looking at each other in bed, staying quiet not trying to disturb anybody who was still sleeping.

"Hey mullet." Chuckled Lance.

"Can you stop!" Said Keith as he pushed away Lance's face playfully.

"No I can't is that a problem?"

Both started to laugh silently as they got out of bed.

"Do you want to go train?" Asked Lance.

"Um, are you really asking me that question?" said Keith pointing to the lumps and bruises on his body.

"I mean, you can train. I'll watch you"

"As long as you're there, I don't care what your doing" said Lance as he smiled at Keith.

As they walked down the hallways, they small talked not trying to wake anyone.

The doors to the training room slid open and the traning bot was in the same place where it had hurt Keith. Keith shuddered when he saw the training bot, but Lance didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, well I guess you can sit up there and change the difficulty settings then"

"Alright, where'd you want to start? 2?"

"Sure!"

The training began. Keith cheered Lance on, sometimes blew kisses when Lance looked up at him.

Trouble started once Lance reached difficulty level seven.

"Lance! Is this too hard for you?" Keith was strating to worry.

Lance was looking tired from yesterday, bags under his eyes. Restless.

"No..." Lance dragged off.

"It's just- I-" Fumbling. Mumbling. Pow!

All of the air from Lance's body left him. He hit the ground. Seemed lifeless. Innanimate.

"Lance!" Yelled Keith.

Lance lay on the ground, groaning, moaning, whispering 'Keith... Help...'

Tears formed inside Keith's eyes. The fact he couldn't help, couldn't lift him, daunted him.

He ran accros the corridors seeing if anyone was awake, and of course, Shiro was.

Breathlessly, Keith explained what had happened.

Shiro bolted towards the training room seeing Lance lay still on the floor.

"Lance? Lance!"

The same dreadful trip to the infirmary began. Only Keith took Lance's place. Keith could feel what Lance felt when he saw him hurt on the table. Only this time, Lance seemed in more pain than Keith was.

Before Keith was dragged out he managed to break free from the guards grudge and kiss Lance for the longest time. There was a gasp from the nurses and the guards themselves as Keith escorted himself out, crying as he stayed outside the door, waiting for Lance's response.

Part 6/8:

Two days passed. No response. Keith lay sleeping outside the door, same clothes as the day they brought Lance in. Someone shook him awake. It was Pidge.

"What do you want" snapped Keith.

"All you've been doing is making fun of me"

"Calm down Keith. I'm here to try and comfort you somehow. Even if that means staying here until Lance wakes up."

"Well I hope that's soon. I can't stand having him away for such a long time." He looked down at the floor, eyes getting a glassy look to them. When he looked up, Pidge was staring at him. In a somber-some look, worried, but trying to hide the urge to make fun of him.

Keith blushed again, but Pidge looked away, not trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

The doors slid open. Almost three days had gone by without hearing anything from Lance. Keith stoop up quickly, trying to erase to tiredsome look from his face. He went into Lance's infirmary room, happy to see him awake.

"Oh Lance" Keith went over to him, tried to give him a tight hug, but Lance pushed him away, groaning and hissing as Keith noticed he had fractured one of his ribs.

"I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"It's okay mullet" Lance smiled weakly.

Keith could tell they had drugged him with anesthesia and pain killers because He noticed how Lance was fighting the drug trying to pull him under. Lance called Keith over, raised his arm over his shoulder, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a slow kiss. Breath taking. Keith did not want it to stop, but the drug managed to pull Lance under, leaving Keith alone, and the room filling up with nothing, but silence.

PART 7/8:

Keith made his way outside the infirmary, crying, sniffling, blushing. Pidge was there, staring at Keith, raising her eyebrows as to ask "what happened?"

Keith made his way down the hallways searching for Coran.

Luckily, Coran was in the observatory.

"Hey Keith!" Coran said in a joyful tune.

"Hi." Keith managed to let a word escape out of his lips. Didn't take long before the tears came.

"Coran, *hic* how did you feel- when- when Lance took- took- that blow- for..." Keith could not- did not want to finish the sentence. Only thinking about Lance's pain, made it worse.

"Well, I certainly felt guilty. Guilty as I have ever felt!" Coran wasn't helping Keith in the slightest. He wasn't aware of what had happened four days ago.

"You know what- just- you- forget it!" Keith yelled. He turned, took a breath, and dashed out into the corridors.

Hunk was in the corridors as Keith was running.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a second!" Hunk grabbed Keith in a bear hug, lifting him off of the ground. Keith flailed, trying to loosen Hunk's grip but it was useless. When Keith calmed down, Hunk placed him on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asked Hunk.

"No! How do you think it feels to have someone you love get taken away from you without having any idea if they're okay!" Yelled Keith.

"I know exactly what that feels like. Everybody does. We have all gotten our families taken away from us." Softly spoke Hunk.

"Yeah, well- well- Lance is here- and- and well- I can't even find out if he's okay..." hesitated Keith.

Hunk's face was turning a bright red, so was Keith's. Hunk had managed to forget that Keith and Lance had been together just four nights ago. The thought being brought in to the conversation had made it awkward.

"Uh, it's okay. It's okay..." Hunk slowly brought Keith in for a hug, wondering if it was okay. Keith cried and screamed his lungs out, until the infirmary doors solid open once again.

Part 8/8

Keith ran in, leaving Hunk behind, not letting the nurse say what she had to say. All he wanted to do was see Lance again.

Lance was sitting up in bed. He smiled weakly at Keith. He noticed Lance wasn't under the drugs anymore, he was just Lance. He ran towards the bed, sobbing, hugging Lance. He let Keith's arms drape around his waist, pushing away the fact on how much it hurt. He just wanted Keith by his side.

"Oh Lance, I- you- don't-"

"Shh, it's okay mullet." He grimaced at the fact Keith's arm were around his waist, but Keith didn't notice. Keith hugged him a little bit tighter, and that's when Lance yelped.

Keith quickly took his arms off of his waste and cupped Lance face with his hands.

"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't- haven't had you next to me- or actually, with me at all in the past four days." Keith spoke in a worrysome tone.

"It's fine,"Lance smiled. "So, what'd I miss while I was out?"

"Uh, nothing. Except Pidge made fun of me, Hunk grabbed me in a bear hug, and-"

"WAIT? HUNK? Oh just you wait until I get out of here, I-"

"No, no" chuckled Keith." He didn't do anything, in fact he helped calm me down while you were out. I probably would've let the trainingbot end me if it wasn't for him."

They both laughed quietly and for a while, the room was silent.

"Uhm, so, how long do you plan to wait for me?" Said Lance.

"As long as it takes." Said Keith.

Time was up and the nurses were here to take Keith outside. He kissed Lance before he left, this time a kiss that brightened up the sight of Lance's face, and while Keith was being dragged out, they blushed once more, this time the brightest red they have ever blushed.


End file.
